The Poke-warriors: The Raid #2
by ALLeYCATT
Summary: The Warriors go on a mission...they meet a terrifying something! Read part one to understand! And last but not least...Please R&R!! Only 2 people reviewed part one...sniff...


Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon and certainly not Alice in Wonderland blah, blah…you know the rest.

****

The Poké-warriors: The Raid #2

(Liz's POV)

Chapter 1

RRRIIINGGGG!

"…Give me a report on poison pokémon by tomorrow, class dismissed." The teacher said as the bell rang.

Finally, class ended. I lugged my backpack down the stairs and to my apartment. After the fight with TR and finishing up on two large assignments left me with only a couple of hours sleep. 

I dropped my backpack and started to head for the mews' cave when I remembered something. Didn't Bob say we could teleport? Now, that was what I really like about being the chosen one.

Hmm, how do I teleport? Maybe if I closed my eyes and concentrated on the mews' cave…just like in storybooks. 

I did just that and felt a chilling breeze sweep through me. Then, I heard a voice. 

[Now, that looks like a _real _camouflage… YEEEAHHHHH!]

My eyes snapped open, wow! I was at the mews' cave! I looked around and saw Mic staring at me.

"Mic, were you the one who screamed?" I asked.

[How did you get here so quietly? I didn't hear you.] Mic yelped, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

And before I could answer, "Hey! Liz, how did you do that? It was so cool! You just formed out of blue light!" Matt huffed and puffed running up to us with Lucas trailing behind.

"Oh, I just teleported. I was feeling really tired you see." I said. "So, what was all that camouflage you were talking about?"

[Ah, here it is. We have made a camouflage for the entrance of the cave so people won't accidentally discover us!] Mic explained.

"Hi guys! Where's Skip and Drek?" AJ looked around but spotted Rachel only.

[They went to pick berries.] Mic said, [they should be back soon.]

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Liz asked. 

[We're gonna kick some TR butt today!] A voice cut in.

[Skip, Drek! How many berries have you found?] Mic asked, bouncing around. Skip said, [Six, two berries per mew.]

[Why are these berries green? Aren't they usually red?] Mic asked curiously examining the berry.

"I think it's a berry that heals pokémon." AJ said picking up a berry. "If you find any other berries, be sure to pick them because if you get hurt we can't take you to the pokémon center."

"Yeah, but we have to examine them first so we know what the berry does." Rachel piped in.

"Alright, let's get back to business." AJ said while making himself comfortable leaning on a tree. "We have to scout out to find the nearest TR facility."

[We won't have to look far from the place we last fought.] Said Drek. [They should be around there somewhere.]

"Good idea. Once we reach there, we power up in case we bump into them." AJ decided.

Skip stashed the berries into the cave and Mic pulled the camouflaged entrance over the mouth of the cave.

We tromped around in the tall grass retracing our steps and running into rattata and trainers which caused the mews a lot of trouble so they decided to stay in human form.

Chapter 2

"Hey, I remember this rock out-cropping. I think this is the place." Matt stopped walking.

"Yeah, Let's do it." AJ nodded and we all got ready, even Lucas. I guess he has a battle mode too.

Blue mist swirled around us as before and the usual lightning showed up. Soon, we were ready to face the wretched TR. Skip and Mic waited patiently while Drek meditated.

"Ok, everyone ready?" AJ grinned. "Spread out and search the area in pairs. Signal if you've got trouble or have found the facility."

I was searching with Lucas when he said, " You all can levitate yourselves, you know."

"Levitate? You mean fly?" I asked. 

"Yup, that would make searching and battling flying pokémon much easier." Lucas replied, "Give it a try."

"How do I do it?" I asked, puzzled.

"Just jump. But not too hard or you'll find yourself in the clouds." Laughed Lucas.

I took a deep breath and leapt up. Amazingly, I was not instantly pulled down by gravity but stayed in midair.

"See, I told you!" Yelled Lucas.

I quickly looked around trying to spot the facility as fast as I can so I could get back on the ground. I had a mild fear of heights.

Just then, I saw it. I saw the roof of a building not too far ahead barely showing above the trees, It must be single leveled then.

I dived downwards and tried unsuccessfully to flip over so I could land on my feet so I ended on my butt instead.

"Oww." I muttered rubbing the sore spot.

"So, did you find it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, not too far there." I pointed north.

"Stay put, I'll be back soon." Lucas said as he shape-shifted into a spearow and flew off.

Not too long, a spearow flew down and landed as the bushed nearby rustled. Out came AJ, Rachel, Skip, Mic, Drek and lastly Matt.

"Alright, lead us to the place Liz!" Matt said enthusiastically.

§§§

It was a small gray building, as big as a bungalow. There was some machop guards guarding the entrances. It looks like they did away with the beedrills, there were none to be seen.

"Looks like there are two entrances. Matt, Rachel, Skip and I will attack from the back. Liz, Lucas, Mic and Drek, charge from the front so we'll surprise them." AJ outlined the plan. "Try not to let the guards alert those inside. Let's go!"

[Hey, did you see the plans for taking over that radio tower?] A machop thought-spoke. Their speech was so warbled I had trouble eavesdropping. 

[Nope, I was late for the meeting.] The second one replied. [Too bad. The boss said if you don't know what you're supposed to do, he'll assume something's wrong with you and banish you to Pokézen.] The first one said.

[What? That prison? Oh, no…demons are said to lose their souls to the guards there! Did you see what I had to do? Please, you got to help me!] The second pleaded. 

[It's your fault you were late. See you later. If you have your soul.] The first demon scoffed and walked away.

Matt sniggered as Skip and AJ were sneaking up on the demon.

AJ grabbed the demon's neck and squeezed while Skip used his tail to whack the demon's weakness. It became limp and they dragged it into the underbrush.

Meanwhile, Drek used his psychic powers to lure the demon into the forest where it got ambushed by the other team.

They moved to the two entrances and got ready to attack at the same time. [Ok, we're in position!] Skip said to everybody.

[Us too.] Mic replied. 

[Ready, one, two, GO!] Skip counted down and we rushed into the building.

Surprised, the occupants of the building stared at us. The demons were the first to recover and soon rushed at us roaring in fury while the scientists wailed and cowered under their desks.

I met the demon's charge with a foot brought up at the last second. While it was busy doubling over with pain, I quickly teleported behind him and popped him one on his weak spot. 

The others seemed to have no trouble with the demons. As I turned around I spotted a scientist carrying a briefcase making for the door.

I teleported in front of him. The scientist screamed on being discovered, how sissy. I wasted no time but wasted him instead.

"What was that for?" AJ asked.

"Trying to escape with a briefcase of notes." I said, "defendant found guilty, case closed."

AJ laughed and said, "I think we'd better haul the machops out so they won't get confused." 

So we set to work leaving the mews in charge of guarding the scientists.

[From what I gather, this facility's person-in-charge is called Vargas two.] Drek said as he opened his eyes. He was sifting through information in the scientists' brains. [He is now having a meeting in Vargas one's facility.]

"Vargas one and two?" Matt echoed. "Weird names. What are they? Aliens?"

[Apparently, they are specially appointed higher demons.] Drek replied.

"What's so special about Vargas one that they have a meeting there?" AJ wondered aloud.

[Because, it is…] Drek paused dramatically before continuing. [Mewtwo!]

We gasped. "I hope our meeting point is nowhere near his facility." I said.

[Fortunately so.] Drek nodded sagely. [I know where all the facilities are.]

"Good, now lets do something about these TR scientists shall we?" AJ sighed. "Before Vargas two arrives?"

[Too late!] A new voice boomed.

Chapter 3

"What?" I said as we whirled around to find the beholder of that menacing voice.

It was a machoke with four arms! However its eyes were sort of blazing but there was only the whites showing. Its face was shadowed and it gave off a fearful aura of darkness. Its right hand was a blade and his left, a claw. This machoke had a set of sharp horns protruding from his head! His leg was a mass of spare parts.

"So, you must be Vargas two!" Lucas said.

"How powerful is he?" Matt whispered to him.

"I think maybe three machamps put together." Lucas estimated.

[So, three mews have brought themselves to my doorstep, I see.] Vargas two mused in a voice that sounds like rubbing sandpaper dripped in sarcasm. [We've been given orders to destroy all mews and humans who stand in our path!]

"Orders? By whom?" AJ sneered, trying to take him down a peg or two.

[Why, the head of TR, Giovanni!] Vargas replied glaring at them and bared his sharp, pointed teeth. [And tell me why I'm standing here talking to you filth when I'm supposed to be having you for dinner?]

"One, more question." AJ asked coolly. "Giovanni is human, weaker than you. What makes you obey him?"

[Grrrr…That pathetic Giovanni…If only I could destroy the 'banisher'. With that invention, he can send any of us who disobey him to the pokézen! Once it is destroyed I can rule the world _myself_!] The fuming Vargas two babbled, its fury blinding itself. Suddenly, he realized, [hey! Why am I telling you my plans! Prepare for a torturous demise!]

"You wish!" Matt yelled as we all tackled him. Drek stayed behind to immobilize him but Vargas was too strong so he moved in slow motion instead.

We couldn't bring him down for he was too heavy so we struggled around. 

Out of the blue, a medium sized smiling cat appeared, sitting on its haunches and swinging his tail slowly behind it.

He looks suspiciously like the grinning Cheshire cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. His face betrayed no signs of anxiety, just calmness.

"Jaime! What are you doing here?" Lucas exclaimed upon seeing the cat and nearly got hit by Vargas two.

"Here to give you warriors lots of much needed advice." It responded, stroking its whiskers in a most un-catlike manner.

"Well, what do you have for us now?" AJ asked impatiently.

"Listen carefully for I do not repeat advice given." Jaime warned then began as if he was reading from a script. "To call upon the sacred arms one must lift up his palm. Towards the heavens it shall stretch. To call upon the arms desired, one must chant the sacred words: _'Sanctus arma venire!_' "

He immediately sort of faded away the second he finished speaking. We stared unblinkingly at the spot where he sat.

Chapter 4

[Quick! Destroy him! I am getting weaker, I can't hold him back longer!] Drek's anxious cries jolted us back to reality. Vargas two's roars were getting louder and stronger.

"Alright! No time to be hesitant!" AJ said as he raised his hand upwards and shouted above the roars. "_Sanctus arma venire!"_

Blue light glowed from his palm and he brought his hand down. A shimmering sword rested perfectly in his fist, as if it was made to the shape of his hand.

We waited no longer and did the same thing. I got a magnificent bow and a quiver full of enchanted arrows. Matt found a two-handed, double-bladed battle-axe that whistled in the air when I swung it. Rachel had a number of daggers.

"Ha, weapons fit your personality don't they?" Lucas chuckled. "Liz and Rachel's got very good aim too." He commented.

"You know all about us?" Rachel gasped.

"Err, I've been watching you all for quite some time." Lucas grinned sheepishly. "I think we'd better get back to dealing with Vargas two?"

"Oh, yeah! Attack!" AJ held his sword aloft and leapt at Vargas two.

One of Vargas two's extra hands flew forward to meet AJ's charge. Instead of blocking the blow, the blade's razor edge tore into Vargas two's wrist and brought forth blood.

The arm instantly grew limp and hung from his back, useless.

[Nooooo!!] Vargas two roared and swung his other hand toward me. Without a moment's hesitation, I swung my axe and chopped his hand clean off his arm. That arm also fell and hung behind Vargas two's back.

AJ then got an arrow from me and blew on the arrowhead. Fire sprouted from the head and I quickly shot it at Vargas two's eyes.

Viing! Vargas two managed to produce a shield of energy in front of it. The fire-tipped arrow bounced off and it fell onto a nearby scientist making him catch fire.

"ARRRgghhh!!!!!" The scientist screamed in agony but it was short-lived. 

Vargas two grabbed the scientist with his mechanical claw and lifted him up. He opened his large mouth and without taking his eyes off us, savagely took a massive bite from the scientist's side.

Shhhhrrreedd! He jerked his head to the side and tore the flesh out from the scientist, showing the ribs. We stared open-mouthed at him, too shocked for words while he munched contentedly on. Small wails were heard from the half-conscious scientist and his terrified co-workers.

After a couple of meaty bites, Vargas two tossed aside the remains of the TR scientist - a skeleton and the less meaty parts of him - and licked his 'lips' with his forked tongue.

[Aaah…nice to have some cooked meat once in a while isn't it?] Vargas two asked, baring his teeth in a hideous 'smile' and looking at us as if we were friends.

That broke us from our trance. "Grrr! You disgusting piece of human eating shit! We're going to slaughter you!! Asshole!!" Matt yelled at him. He was red all over, I guess he was seeing red too. Even though that TR was evil, he didn't deserve to be eaten!

"Yeah!" AJ agreed as all of us leapt onto him except Drek and I who attacked from a distance.

Matt hacked madly at his mechanical claw but due to the weight of the axe was slowed down quite a bit. Thonk!! Vargas two's claw swept into him flinging him away.

"Aargh!" Matt cried as he hit the hard concrete. A moment later, he leapt up again and gathered his energy towards his axe. "Everybody! Clear off a bit!"

Matt swung my axe and released an arc of blue energy towards Vargas two. It shot away so fast that Vargas two could not put up a barrier.

[Arrgh!] Vargas two flew out the door and took it with him as he went crashing to the ground.

Matt spent so much energy on that blast he was too pooped to go on fighting so I helped him to the clearing where Vargas two is now. 

"Wow…" AJ whispered as we stalked outside, wary of any surprised attacks. Before he could say anything else, Vargas two got up and stomped his foot on the hard-packed earth causing a little tremor. His claw was ripped away by Matt energy blast and blood dripped from his stump.

This time, the toothy 'smile' vanished and in its place was a large row of teeth with the ends turned down. [You've really tested my patience…if I had any. Now, it's for REAL.]

****

End

Author's Note: Hey readers, I really hope you like my fanfiction but PLEASE review! I really need your opinion on stuff but please don't flame me.


End file.
